


in your graces

by onyxaltair



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Why do I do this, abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis rings harry after a rough day</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your graces

Harry’s phone lit up, a message on the screen. ‘Please call me babe. As soon as possible’. His eyebrows furrowed when he read it was from Louis. 

Harry unlocked his phone and called Louis, ringing twice before he picked up.  
"Louis whats wrong?"  
"My dad." He said shakily. Harry’s heart lurched at how distraught Louis sounded.  
"Him and mum were having a fight and I tried to stop it and I couldn't do anything Harry. Harry I-." Harry could hear him crying on the other end.  
"Louis. Please slow down. Take a breath."  
Louis breathed out. "He hit me."  
Shivers ran down Harry’s spine, and he went cold. He stood up and grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the door mechanically. "Louis. Where are you."  
"Oh, please don't do anything-"  
"Louis." Harry nestled the phone between his shoulder and his ear, while unlocking the car door and put the keys in the ignition. "I'm going to pick you up, drive you back here, then I'm going straight to your house and I'm going to break your fathers jaw.”

There was only silence on the other end of the line.

“Where. Are. you." Every word was said with a cruel kind of emphasis.  
"I'm at the supermarket around the corner from my house with my stuff."  
Harry felt sick to the stomach. Louis said so many times how badly that man treated him, but Harry never thought it’d ever go this far. He closed his eyes for a moment, then slammed his foot on the accelerator and powered down the street. He could hear the engine gurgle then roar as it caught up to itself.  
"Harry, baby, please. I'll take care of it in the morning. Please don't do anything rash. Just pick me up, take me to yours and we'll figure it out in the morning."

-

The drive back to Harrys was quiet. Harry glanced over saw Louis trying to hide the bruise on his cheek. He also noticed the was Louis tried not to bend at the waist, or how he tried to not limp to the car, the way he was holding his wrist, or him trying to hide his burst lip.. 

Harry didn't point out the fact that his father must've hit him more than once. 

When they arrived at Harry’s, he took Louis' bag and placed it in the kitchen, turned on the kettle and gently pulled him towards the bathroom. Harry motioned for him to take off his clothes and started to run him a bath. 

A few essential oils, a few panadol and a tea later, Louis was wrapped in a towel as Harry took care of him. Harry started by wrapping his wrist, and moved his way up, handing Louis to bags of frozen vegetables against his cheek and waist. He eventually reached his face, and wiped away the blood on his lip. Louis scrunched his nose and pulled back a bit, but Harry kissed his nose and softly told him to stay still, When Harry was done he gave Louis some of his clothes and sat on his bed. Louis came in, swimming in Harrys clothes, Harry finally smiled. Louis came over and Harry held him close. 

"I'm sorry." Louis mumbled, breaking the silence that had overcome them.  
"It's not your fault." Harry said, running his hand over his own face. "For any of this. Mostly its your dick of a fathers for doing this to you, but its also mine for being cold towards you ever since you got here. You don't deserve that Lou. _I'm_ sorry."  
Louis grinned and nestled into Harry’s neck.  
"It's okay."  
Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ head, pulling him tighter to himself. Louis was safe while he was here.

For a moment they sat in silence, but this time it was comfortable.


End file.
